


Perfect Player Two

by tomachan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Jeremy, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Michael, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Michael, sub Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Jeremy being choked. Yes? Yes. Jeremy wants to be dommed but doesn't know how to ask, but when he does, he gets exactly what he wanted.





	Perfect Player Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is for BMCtrashsideblog because you're awesome, and I've wanted to write Jeremy being choked ever since you typed the words. Michael is best dom 11/10 Hope you like it c;

Okay, so, Jeremy Heere wouldn't describe his sex life with Michael to be bland and boring, but if he was asked to describe it with an ice cream flavour, it would be vanilla. Sure, they change things up every now and then. You can never go wrong with a good old fashioned blow job to wake up your significant other or a rough fuck against a bathroom stall door because they both had a rough day. Jeremy isn’t into, like, super dominatrix, BDSM, whip you til you bleed type of stuff. It just gets old doing the same types of things over and over again, even if they do switch sometimes. He’s not really _not_ intrigued by having sex with him – he loves it, mind you. But, he’s always had a little gnat-like thought buzzing around his head.

That fly is buzzing real loud today, as Jeremy gets in the passenger side seat to Michael’s beat up PT Cruiser.

Buzzes even louder when they go downstairs into Michael’s basement, Jeremy watching from the bean bag chair he was assigned ages ago as his boyfriend hooks up the game console.

It’s hard to focus on their old, out of print game when all you can think about is your boyfriend.

Banging you against the wall.

Against the floor.

Against the bed.

Shoving his dick so far down Jeremy’s throat that he can’t even breathe.

He barely notices over the noise the loud, red GAME OVER sign flying across the small TV screen.

Jeremy thinks he’s gone deaf as he tries to come back to reality, seeing as how his boyfriend’s magnificent hands that would be perfect for holding him down against a- stop it, Jeremy. He blinks back as his hands are being waved in front of him.

“Dude, are you okay?” Michael’s voice and face are drowned in concern, and he tilts his head slightly.

Jeremy starts, blush flooding his cheeks as he looks anywhere but at his boyfriend, “What- What? I’m good, I’m fine, don’t worry about me, babe.”

Michael scrunches his nose in disbelief, rolling his eyes and starting the game back up. Jeremy’s weird sometimes, so Michael doesn’t pry.

A few minutes later, and he’s looking over at a pillow with mega intensity, hands stopped frozen over the controller. His thoughts raced. What if he just went out and asked him to dominate him? Would anything happen? Would Michael be disgusted? Michael’s the one who suggested most of their new plans, so it wouldn’t be likely. What if Michael tried, but he was just really bad at it, and Jeremy doesn’t have the heart to tell him to stop, so their sex life is riddled with bad dirty talk for the rest of Jeremy’s life?

“Alright, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Jeremy jumped at that, controller falling on his lap.

“W-What do you mean?” Jeremy stutters, looking at the shorter with confusion and embarrassment.

“What do I mean? Really, Jer? You just made us lose twice before we’re even halfway through the level. Something’s on your mind,” Michael’s tone is assertive, and Jeremy knows if he tries to lie that Michael isn’t going to take any shit.

Jeremy shifts, uncomfortable with his stare, “Ugh. It’s nothing, really, just play the game.”

Michael sets down his controller on the floor and sighs, “Come on, mahal. You can tell me anything. It- It isn’t the-“

His voice cuts off, nerves lacing his words. Jeremy looks into his eyes and shakes his head.

“No, no, no. Nothing like that,” Michael deflates with relief. Jeremy shifts again, “It’s just…. Ah, it’s embarrassing.”

“I caught you this morning with your pants around your ankles because you didn’t hear me honking outside-“

“That’s not-!” Jeremy’s voice cracked loudly, and Michael smiled at him.

“What is it?” Michael reached over and held his hand.

His fingers started playing with Jeremy’s, and he gave out a small sigh, “Fine.”

He grumbled out what he wanted to say with the quickness that was impossible to understand.

Michael’s eyebrow rose, and he gave a look of disbelief before giving a soft chuckle, “Jer-Bear….”

“I want you to choke me.”

Michael’s breath caught in his throat, and he started coughing into his sleeve loudly. The taller raced over, hand going to rub against his back.

“I-I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-“

“You want me to do _what_?”

Jeremy laughed nervously, hand scratching at the back of his neck, and he said with question in his voice, “I, uh, I want you to dominate me?”

“Don’t I- I mean, don’t I already do that?” Michael’s breathing calmed down, but his eyes were wide.

“Look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to-“

Michael looked down before cutting him off, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. We can try it out. What all do you want to do?”

Jeremy’s soul must have left his body and went on vacation in Peru because he was frozen in place. That was…easy?

“I, uh, ch-choking obviously,” he started, fingers fiddling with the bottom of his cardigan.

Michael nodded, staring intensely and trying to remember everything.

“M-Maybe degradation?” he asked.

“Like, calling you a whore or something?” Michael didn’t look pleased at the idea.

“I-It’s just an idea; we can just try it out!” Jeremy’s arms went in front of him defensively, waving his concerns off.

“You can….you can really try anything. Just….we can use safe words or the stoplight red yellow green colour thing, so you can know when I’m not into something!” Jeremy exclaimed, eyes furrowed up in worry that his partner won’t agree. “We don’t….If you don’t like something, we don’t have to keep doing it.”

Michael paused, letting out a long breath, “Okay.”

“O-Okay?”

Michael smiled at him, grabbing both of his hands and placing small kisses against his knuckles, “If this is something you want to try, I’m on board.”

Jeremy smiled brightly. He jumped on Michael, peppering kisses around his face happily.

Michael laughed, trying to push the other off of him without actually giving any effort into it, “Haha, Jeremy!”

Jeremy seated himself more properly on his lap and gave him a long kiss, hands reaching into his hair and pulling him down to lay on top of him on the floor.

“O-Oh, right now?” Michael chuckled before placing a lingering kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

“Yep,” Jeremy plainly said, face still smiling before wrapping one leg around his waist teasingly and pressing a deep kiss on his jaw. “Wreck me, Mikey. Don’t hold back.”

Michael nodded, face suddenly very serious. He reached down and gripped at the back of both of his thighs, pushing them up forcefully before pressing his tongue in between Jeremy’s lips.

Jeremy squirmed, a soft, light moan coming from his lips as he sucked on his boyfriend’s tongue.

He ground down hard against Jeremy, pushing his legs apart and up. The darker’s tongue trailed down his chin to his collarbone before biting down hard on the bone there.

“Shit!” Jeremy cursed, arms wrapping around Michael’s neck and pulling him closer.

“This good so far?” Michael looked up at him while pressing soft kisses against the mark he just made.

Jeremy nodded wordlessly, hips lifting up slightly to urge him to continue.

“Good,” he smirked, face dark, and Jeremy swallowed before being given a dark hickey on his Adam’s apple, letting out a small gasp.

Michael let go of his thighs, and the tension in his muscles ceased before his hips were grabbed. He was pulled up into the other’s crotch, and Jeremy gave a squeak before it turned into a soft moan.

“Oh, Michael,” Jeremy hummed, reaching up to tangle his long fingers in the other’s dark brown locks and giving him a long kiss.

Michael smiled before biting down on Jeremy’s bottom lip, licking it slowly before looking back at him.

He took a long pause, and Jeremy got a little fearful at the look in his eyes. Maybe Michael would be really, really good at this. His stomach turned in a good way, and his dick took a lot of interest in that fact.

The shorter leaned down, smirking into Jeremy’s ear and making him writhe before breathing out a command, “Get on your knees next to the wall. Cardigan off, baby boy.”

Jeremy gulped, nodding as he got off of him and basically tripped over nothing as he got over to the wall, whipping his jacket off and throwing it somewhere in the room. He knelt down to the floor, smoothing out wrinkles in his jeans.

He watched nervously as Michael sauntered over, head tilted upwards in a way that says “I’m better than you”. Why doesn’t Michael do this all the time? He’d be one of the popular people in minutes.

Jeremy looked up into his brown eyes as he frowned slightly at his boyfriend on the floor.

“So. You want my cock, slut?”

Jeremy’s brain short circuited, and his jaw dropped. It came out so smoothly out of Michael’s mouth that he couldn’t even comprehend what was happening.

Michael’s demeanor crumbled in seconds, and he leaned down, taking Jeremy’s face in his hands.

“Was that okay? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it, I-“

“Holy shit.”

Jeremy gaped at him before launching himself at his boyfriend. He loved him so much. He pulled roughly at the other’s hair before pressing his forehead against his.

“You’re perfect,” Jeremy whispered, nodding at him and pulling him slightly to tell him to stand back up.

Michael nodded, shaking himself for a second before that same disgusted face washed over him.

Jeremy licked his lips, nodding, “Yes. Yes, I want you.”

He nodded once, “Then, what are you waiting for? An engraved fucking invitation? Take it out, bitch.”

The taller’s breath caught, and he nodded, reaching over to undo the other’s button and zipper.

“You’re really good at this, Mikey,” Jeremy praised before pulling his dick out of his boxers, leaning in to give a long, swirling lick around the head.

He licked around his dick, a nice size and girth, perfect for his tongue and mouth, he always says to himself and to his partner. Jeremy started bobbing his head up and down slowly with one hand against the darker’s hip.

Michael’s hand tangled in Jeremy’s hair, and he pushed his cock in his mouth deeper, causing Jeremy to moan.

He pushed the other against the wall rather harshly before face fucking him, shoving himself in and out of the taller’s mouth.

“Bet you want to touch yourself, don’t you, you little slut?” Michael panted, looking down at his tear-glazed eyes and at his hands grasping at the jeans on his knees. “Don’t even think about it. You’re mine right now. My little fuck toy. You like that? Being all mine? Being such a good boy and taking it like a good little whore?”

Jeremy’s eyes closed, a few tears falling down, and he moaned deeply around the other’s member, leaning back a little into the wall to try to take a bit less of him at a time.

Michael’s dick was out of his mouth in a second, and he coughed loudly.

“Stand up.”

He panted against the ground, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t even dream of moving in the next few minutes.

“Did I stutter, Heere?”

Jeremy wobbled up on his half fallen asleep legs, knees cracking. As soon as he stood all the way up, he was pushed against the wall with a hand around his neck.

“You’re not very obedient, are you? Do I need to train you like a dog, slut?”

Tears continued to fall down Jeremy’s cheeks as his throat clenched.

Michael cracked again, hands running into the sides of Jeremy’s hair, “Colour, baby?”

“G-Green,” he coughed, smiling at the other.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing, “I’m not too good at this. I’m scared I’m going to hurt you for real.”

Jeremy nodded, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck in a long hug.

“You’re doing great. I am really fucking turned on,” Jeremy chuckled, voice rough.

He leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“S-So, bed, cock slut?” Michael nervously asked, causing both of them to laugh.

Jeremy pressed his lips against Michael’s and nodded, taking his hand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Undress me, sir?” Jeremy gave a pout, leaning back and rubbing his thighs together.

Michael’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, and he smiled, “Needy little bitch, aren’t you?”

He reached over and tugged Jeremy’s shirt off, pushing him down on the bed forcefully before grabbing at his pants.

“Lift your hips,” he smirked at him, and Jeremy’s eyebrows furrowed as he did as he was told.

In one swift movement, his pants were off, and Jeremy’s eyebrows flew to the top of his head.

“Where’d you learn to do that?!” awe laced in Jeremy’s voice.

Michael shrugged, “Internet.”

Jeremy laughed as Michael proceeded to whip his own clothes off, then Jeremy’s boxers with them.

“Want me to eat you out, little prince?” Michael smirked, pressing a kiss to the back of Jeremy’s thigh.

Jeremy nodded, scooting back so that his head hit the pillow on the bed.

“God, putting a bed down here was a great idea,” Jeremy mused as he got kisses trailing down to his ass. “I came over so much that your moms thought it would be a good idea to have a bed down here for me. Don’t think they’d be too happy knowing what we actually use it f- Ah!”

His hands flew down to Michael’s hair, tugging roughly as a tongue entered him.

“Sh-Shit, Michael, Mikey, ah-“

He panted, letting out a loud whine when fingers entered alongside. Jeremy moaned loudly, lifting his hips and gripping at the sheets next to his curly brown hair.

After a few minutes of agonizing, torturous pleasure, he was given a small lick to the underside of his dick before Michael got up to get lube.

“You look so good like that, you know?” Michael spread some on his fingers before sliding it in and out of Jeremy’s ass, stretching him further. “Laid out all good and ready for my cock. Beautiful.”

“Michael…” Jeremy’s cheeks burned as he turned away.

Michael snorted, laughing as he leaned his head against Jeremy’s slightly soft stomach.

“Really, Jeremy? I’ve called you a slut and a whore, but now you get embarrassed??” Michael loudly laughed against his pale skin riddled with freckles. “You’re an enigma, love.”

“Sh-Shut up and fuck me,” Jeremy groaned, frowning at pouting at the wall next to the bed.

“With pleasure,” Michael chuckled, putting lube on his own member before lining up and pushing in not so slowly.

Jeremy fidgeted on the bed, trying to get used to the feeling, and Michael started to move. He whimpered at the sensitivity, and Michael pinned down both of his wrists to the bed.

“Hush, baby boy, take it. You’re a good little cock slut, aren’t you?” Michael punctuated every other word with a hard thrust. “Tight little ass made just for me.”

Jeremy nodded, tears forming in his eyes again.

He pulled out before flipping the other over, pulling the smaller’s back against his chest before lining up and pushing back in. Michael’s hand reached around and gripped against the other’s throat, choking him again.

Jeremy basically panted like a dog as he was bounced up and down over and over again on Michael’s dick.

“You wanna cum, baby? Wanna cum, you little cum slut?” Michael gritted his teeth, pushing harder and harder into Jeremy.

He released his neck after asking, and Jeremy gasped out, “Yes! Yes, please, let me cum, please Mikey, please-“

Jeremy was pushed roughly against the bed, and Michael gripped hard at his hips, ramming into him. Jeremy let out a loud “Ah!” burying his face in the pillow below him.

Michael lifted a hand and left a quick, hard slap against the other’s ass.

Jeremy whined loudly, “Shit! Michael!”

Michael chuckled, rubbing his hand against the spot before reaching around and grabbing the other’s member. He started to tug and rub against it, making Jeremy shake in place.

“I-I’m gonna-“ Jeremy whimpered, fingers finally ripping into the sheets under him.

“Cum with me, beautiful,” Michael grunted, pushing against his hips hard enough to rock him.

A loud moan sounded throughout the house, and Michael smiled, “Good boy.”

He came a few seconds after, and the boys panted for a few minutes against each other.

“You….are amazing,” Jeremy panted, as Michael pulled out and plopped down on the bed next to him.

“We need to get cleaned up,” Michael whined softly, grabbing around Jeremy’s waist and pulling him close.

Jeremy chuckled, running his fingers soothingly through the shorter’s hair, “You have to let me go to do that.”

“Nuh uh. Stay here,” he muttered into the crook of Jeremy’s neck. “No getting up. Only clean.”

The other left a kiss on his forehead before unwrapping the unwilling one’s arms, getting up, “I’ll run a hot bath, then we can cuddle in there. Sound good, sweetie?”

“Sounds perfect,” Michael put a hand over his face, smearing his glasses with his own sweat in the process.

Jeremy chuckled, putting his pants and shirt back on before walking – or wobbling, really – to the bathroom, turning on the hot water and grabbing two of the fluffiest towels the Mell’s own before walking back to the basement.

He looked over at his boyfriend, who’s on the cusp of sleep, smiling softly at the sight.

“Mikey, darling,” he cooed, reaching over to intertwine both of their fingers. “Bath’s ready.”

Michael smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat. The love he felt for this boy was really too much for him to handle. Jeremy pulled him up slightly as he was lead to the bathroom, giving Jeremy a kiss.

He was really lucky to have such a perfect player two.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for BMC or DEH requests, so hit me up here or on my Tumblr TomaSyri!


End file.
